L'avènement d'un nom
by Cosmiln
Summary: TRADUCTION. OneShot. 1943. Un préfet de Serpentard est au bord d'une série d'évènements qui changera sa vie. Il lui faut toutefois une identité secrète qui inspirera la terreur à l'état pur... Pensiez-vous que "Je suis Voldemort" était son premier coup?


**Ceci est une traduction**

**Titre original :**Birth of a Name

**Auteur :** nonjon

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K. Rowling. Pas de profits, aucune intention de violer le copyright des parties concernées. L'histoire est de nonjon, je l'ai traduite en français. Seuls les anagrammes dans cette fic appartiennent à moi (et même là, à part la première).

* * *

**L'avènement d'un nom**

Oh non, ça vient.

« Classe, » Professeur Kramer attire gaiement l'attention de la pièce. « Classe, il est maintenant 2h50 le vendredi. Vous savez ce que cela veut dire. »

Oh mon Salazar, les moutons vont le gueuler.

Presque chaque maudit élève acclame avec joie : « Le Sort Amusant du Vendredi! »

Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas juste mourir, déjà?

« Exact! » dit Professeur Kramer avec un sourire. « Et aujourd'hui, nous allons en apprendre un qui est excellent pour les jeux de mots et les cocktails! Il s'appelle le Maléfice de Jumbliatus! »

Maléfice, hein? Il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour Professeur Kramer.

« Avez-vous déjà voulu un nom différent? » demande le Professeur.

Ouaip. Peut-être quelque chose de moins manifestement Moldu.

« Avez-vous déjà, de votre vie, songé à ce que les lettres de votre nom peuvent épeler si elles étaient réarrangées? »

Eh bien, j'y ai certainement songé présentement, maintenant que tu l'as dit.

« Observez, » commande le Professeur tout en agitant sa baguette dans l'air. Là, devant une classe attentive, apparaissent les lettres flottantes et enflammées formant son nom : Cosmo Kramer. Il fouette sa baguette à gauche et à droite, tout en énonçant fort et clairement : « _Jumblio_! » Les lettres enflammées commencent à nager et à se réarranger pour former... « "Marco Smoker", ça me fait sonner rebelle. »

Oh oui, Monsieur rebelle. Quoi, je parie que tu t'en _fous_ quelle fourchette t'utilises. Pour manger ou te gratter le dos.

Le Professeur sourit devant tous les gloussements que les élèves poussent à l'idée de leur enseignant gai et agréable en tant que rebelle. « D'accord, peut-être pas. Essayons encore pour voir si nous pouvons faire mieux. » Une nouvelle fois, le Professeur se concentre sur les lettres flottantes et fait travailler la magie. Il lit tout haut : « "Marc K. Morose." On dirait que je suis aussi maussade qu'on le dit. » Professeur Kramer échappe un petit rire faible à sa propre mauvaise blague. « Enfin bon, allez-y, écrivez vos noms sur une pièce de parchemin et essayez le sort. Une fois que vous avez saisi le sort, vous pourrez essayer d'autres noms, ou n'importe quelle phrase qui inspire votre curiosité. »

C'est une excellente idée d'écorcher le nom de mon sale Moldu de père. Tom Jedusor... Même pour un Moldu, c'est un nom pitoyable. J'écris cette indignité sur mon parchemin et murmure le sort aussi silencieusement que possible, si bas que ça sonne comme si je sifflais. Merde. Je suppose que je dois le dire plus fort que ça. J'élève ma voix un tout petit peu, et ça marche.

Mon parchemin lit maintenant : "Tem Jodusor".

« Wow, » je dis tout haut, sans aucun enthousiasme. « Quel sort absolument remarquable. »

« Il l'est, n'est-ce pas? » Minnie McGonnagoule m'approuve gaiement. Apparemment, elle n'est pas la meilleure pour détecter le sarcasme. Je lui octroie un regard appuyé tout en prenant soin d'adopter une expression crispée. Dieu, faites quelque chose pour ces Gryffondors...

Retournant à mon parchemin sans plus aucun regard pour la pièce de fourniture qu'elle est, je lance le sort encore, cette fois plus silencieusement et d'une voix plus sifflante. Il y a beaucoup de mouvement avant qu'il ne se fixe finalement à « Sot Jedumor ».

« Ooooh! Tu sais ce que le mien dit? » demande Minnie, apparemment déterminée à me faire chier.

« Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dit, » Je lui réponds. « Et je me _fiche_ de ce qu'il dit. » Peut-être ne devrais-je pas laisser des indices subtils et à la place, je devrais leur fourrer les indices dans le cerveau à coups de sortilèges et les clouer à leur âme. Hum, j'aurai peut-être besoin de trouver une solution pour cette colère réprimée.

« Oh pouf, Minnie, ne fais pas attention à Elvie, » intervient Mimi Geignarde. « Il est juste irritable. Quoique, tu le serais peut-être aussi, si ton nom était Sot Jedumor. »

Je ne fais que grogner à l'endroit de la sorcière agaçante. Attends un peu! Un jour, je vais être le souverain du monde entier et... et je vais tous vous tuer, tous! Là, nous verrons qui est irritable. En théorie, bien sûr. Pour l'instant, mon grognement ne semble pas l'avoir éclairée et, maintenant, Geignarde me dévisage bizarrement. Je fronce les sourcils vraiment fort pour lui signifier mon mécontentement : « Et arrête de regarder mon parchemin. »

Le Professeur suggère à la classe : « Si vous n'avez pas beaucoup de variations à cause d'un nom court, vous pourriez inclure vos deuxièmes prénoms, ou même surnoms. »

Je savais ça, mais bien sûr, puisque je le fais seulement après que le Professeur l'ait dit, tout le monde va penser que je suis stupide et ne le savais pas. Moutons remplis de préjugés. Résigné à paraître sans cervelle, j'inscris mon nom complet sur le papier. Je siffle doucement « _Jumblio_ » et observe la magie changer "Tom Elvis Jedusor" à... "Judos L'Sot Mère IV"? Vraiment? Que diable est arrivé aux trois premières mères de Judos L'Sot? Tu sais quoi? Je ne veux même pas le savoir. « _Jumblio_. »

"Tom J., Virus désolé." D'accord, au moins nous avons un peu de variété ici. Quelque chose me dit que je peux faire mieux que celui-là. Je veux dire, il _doit_ y avoir quelque chose de bon là-dedans, n'est-ce pas?

J'essaie le sort de nouveau, remarquant trop tard Geignarde qui lit par-dessus mon épaule.

« Jim, Lord Sous-Vête.? » glousse-t-elle. « Ça te va, Elvie. »

Ça y'est. C'est la goutte qui fait déborder la vase. Mes instincts prennent le dessus et je fouette ma baguette avec un demi-tour, plus rapide que le vent. D'une voix terrifiante, je siffle le sort, certain que je la briserai. « _Rictusempra_. »

« Tee-hi-hi, » elle rit tout en se frottant l'épaule. « Arrête ça. Ça chatouille. »

Dieu, que j'ai hâte au temps où je pourrai utiliser Doloris à mon loisir...

La cloche sonne et je décampe aussi vite que je fuirais la peste. Il est temps pour deux heures de plus avec les maudits Gryffondors, cette fois dans la classe de potions. Il faut que je retrouve mon calme de Serpentard accompli. Inconsciemment, je fredonne une mélodie tout en chantant les mots dans ma tête. _Viol, pillage, meurtre, saccage, tuer, tuer, tuer. Viol, pillage, meurtre, saccage, tuer, tuer, tuer._

« Je suis désolé, » Professeur Slughorn nous informe avant même que ma cape ne s'immobilise. « Je suis réclamé ailleurs puisque plusieurs professeurs ont été appelés pour contrer une attaque de Grindelwald. Pour les deux prochaines heures, vous lirez les Chapitres 17, 18 et 19. Soyez préparés à un quiz lundi prochain. »

Je ne fais aucun mouvement pour sortir mon livre pendant que le Professeur quitte la pièce. Ça me donne deux heures pour me trouver une bonne identité secrète. J'empoigne une pièce de parchemin fraîche et y écris « Tom Elvis Jedusor ». M'assurant que personne ne me regarde, je lance presque sans bruit « _Jumblio_. »

"J. Div., Ours Molesté." Eh bien, ça sonne quasiment aussi impérial que celui du virus désolé. J'essaie le sort une autre fois. "Lord Veto, Mi-Jésus." Hé... là, on parle. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un Lord Veto auparavant, mais ça a du potentiel. Je veux dire, si c'est de quoi qui existe. Et, bien sûr, si je suis un Lord Veto ou peux en devenir un. Ça serait un nom pas mal et qualifie bien ma toute-puissance.

Je remarque le Gryffondor Toujours-Vigilant qui me fixe. Apparemment, Al "Œil-gauche" Maugrey pense que je devrais être en train de lire les chapitres. Merlin, ce surnom me fait encore pouffer. Je veux dire, ce gosse l'a carrément demandé. Je voulais juste lui lancer un sort au dos. Nous étions en plein cours de Défense, donc je ne pouvais pas utiliser le sort que j'aurais vraiment voulu. Bon vieux _Rictusempra_ ne me faillit jamais, toutefois. Comment pouvais-je savoir qu'il allait se retourner et se courber? Mais la façon dont son œil n'arrête pas de gigoter après plus d'un an me tue encore. Je ricane un peu juste pour me moquer de lui et retourne à mon parchemin. « _Jumblio_. »

"Jérôme du Lost Siv." Non.

"Je démolis S. Truvo." Oh mon dieu, Sean ne me pardonnerait jamais pour celle-là.

"Lord Jim Touvesse." Il n'y aura pas de Seigneur ténébreux Jim! Arrêtez d'essayer de m'y cajoler!

"Me vois Lord Juste." Vrai, je suppose... je serai bel et bien le Seigneur qui amènera la justice aux Sang-de-Bourbe. Entre autres. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je cherche...

"J'mordu tes olives." Ok, là c'est juste dégueulasse.

"Jus de mortes, Vol. I." Nous voilà! Ça, c'est la bonne direction. Je n'adopterai jamais un nom pareil, mais "mortes" a bel et bien un bon tintement. Je savais qu'il y en aurait des bonnes là-dedans. Je me demande si je peux influencer le sort par la volonté. J'essaie le sortilège encore, me concentrant sur le mot "mort".

"Viss déjoue l'mort." Hum. Il paraît qu'on peut influencer le sort, et ça explique pourquoi "Lord" est apparu déjà trois fois. Je déjouerai certainement la mort, mais ce nom est juste pathétique. J'essaie un autre coup.

"Mort, je vois duels." Ce n'est pas moi le mort! Et je ne perdrai jamais un duel! Je règnerai pour toujours! Je ne pense pas qu'influencer le sort l'aide vraiment. Voyons ce qu'il peut donner par lui-même.

"Jess E.T., Lord Voumi." Euh... Je ne sais même pas quoi penser de celle-là. Mais mes instincts me crient : "Pas question, vieux!"

Je pense que j'aurai peut-être besoin de réévaluer ma confiance envers mon instinct.

"Lord Vom, Jésuites!" Hum, eh bien, peut-être que je garderais ça en tête quand je prendrai possession des ordres religieux.

"Je rots du sel vomi." D'accord, ça ne me mène nulle part. Je soupire et dévisage l'horloge. Il reste encore plein de temps. Et même si je veux tuer tout le monde ici, je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit le cours d'action le plus sage en ce moment. Honnêtement, même si je le faisais, je ne sais pas si je pourrais passer le vieux Professeur sénile de Métamorphose, le Professeur Dumbledore. Le stupide vieil homme me guette comme un faucon. Bon. Il est bien au-delà de ses cent ans, il ne peut pas vivre beaucoup plus longtemps, n'est-ce pas? Je ne serais pas surpris s'il crevait avant même que je ne sois gradué. Je devrais peut-être écrire une lettre.

_Cher Grindelwald,_

_Mon Professeur de Métamorphose est un vrai embarras. Et il aime les Moldus. Si vous pouviez le tuer, ça serait génial. Merci._

_Bien à vous,_

_Tom_

Vous savez, ce n'est pas mal comme idée. Je pense que je vais lui écrire une lettre à propos d'Albus Maudit Maudit Maudit Dumbledore. Hum... Voyons ce que son nom peut donner. J'inscris "Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore" sur une pièce de parchemin vierge. « _Jumblio_. »

"Ovaire du Basilic pullule : 'BMW C fendra! Brr!'" Eh bien, c'est réglé. Je n'essaierai plus jamais le Jumbliatus sur le nom du Professeur Dumbledore. Je froisse cette abomination et la brûle précipitamment.

Il reste encore du temps à ce cours, je me remets donc à rechercher une identité secrète. J'écris, encore une fois, "Tom Elvis Jedusor" sur une nouvelle pièce de parchemin. « _Jumblio_. »

"J'm Lord Sévi Ouest." Que diable est ce Lord Sévi Ouest que je suis supposé aimer? Est-il vraiment puissant au point de mériter mon intérêt? Peut-être... nah, je le tuerais quand-même. « _Jumblio_. »

"Je dorlote Miss U.V." Non. « _Jumblio_. »

"Sois-je Moldu vert." Je ne suis pas un Moldu! Je suis un demi-dieu! « _Jumblio_. »

"Demi-Jésus Voltor." Le sort m'a pris un peu trop littéralement... Et si j'enlevais le "demi"...? « _Jumblio_. »

"Lord Jésus motivé." Mouais. « _Jumblio_. »

"Jésus! Œil mord T.V.!" Pas quelque chose que mon œil ferait. Quoique... je lance un regard à Maugrey. Il lit son livre. Quel Gryffondor désespérant... « _Jumblio_. »

"Dr. Jésus viole Tom." Ça y'est. Je ne veux plus rien savoir de Jésus. Il n'est pas digne de moi. Laissant échapper un soupir exaspéré, je dépose ma plume un moment pour me masser les tempes. Ces idiots n'ont aucune idée quelle divinité ténébreuse se trouve parmi eux. Un petit rictus supérieur s'installe au coin de mes lèvres.

Malheureusement, Mimi Geignarde le remarque et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Elle se penche et chuchote : « Bon, Elvie. Olive est un peu énervée en ce moment, alors voyons ce qui te fait tu glousser comme ça. »

« Je ne glousse pas, espèce de gâchis de magie insensible, » grogne-je.

Geignarde roule des yeux. « Oh Elvie, toujours en train d'essayer de flirter avec moi, je te le dis. »

Elle me tape vraiment sur les nerfs...

Geignarde me contemple avec un sourire doucereusement suffisant maintenant. « Je ne partirai pas, tu sais. Jusqu'à ce que tu me le montres. »

Je prends une inspiration profonde. « Très bien. Je ne faisais qu'utiliser le Maléfice de Jumbliatus que Professeur Kramer nous a appris. Sur mon nom. Si tu dois absolument être une Gryffondorque sans amis avec une face de cheval, et regarder par-dessus mon épaule, alors je suppose que tu dois être une Gryffondorque sans amis avec une face de cheval. »

Geignarde sourit triomphalement. « Toi et tes mots d'amour, Elvie... Et sérieusement, ce sort est encore plus vieux-jeu que toi. Mais enfin, vas-y. Voyons ce que sera le nom de scène d'Elvie. »

Je la fixe et essaie vraiment, vraiment fort d'envoyer un Avada Kedavra avec mes yeux pour la foudroyer là où elle est. Toujours pas de bol avec les yeux. Gardant le contact visuel, je me concentre sur à quel point je la déteste tout en visant le parchemin avec ma baguette. Je siffle avec une ardeur perfide : « _Jumblio_. »

Geignarde regarde le parchemin et annonce bruyamment à la classe : « "MTS... Je dois ovuler!" Wow, Elvie, tu es encore plus tordu que je le croyais! »

Eh bien, si j'avais encore des doutes à propos de tuer tout le monde et régner l'univers, ils viennent de s'en aller tous. Même Minnie McGonnagoule et "Œil-gauche" Maugrey rient de moi à gorge déployée.

Je crois qu'il est temps de réorganiser ma liste. Geignarde, ma chère, tu viens de monter à numéro un. Je prends mon parchemin et le cache de sa vue. « _Jumblio_, » siffle-je.

Non. « _Jumblio_. » Non. « _Jumblio_. »

Et elle est là. Ma destinée. Je peux la sentir se tortiller en moi rien qu'en lisant le nom, m'alimentant et m'excitant au-delà de la raison. C'est décidé, je ne peux plus attendre. Scrutant calmement la pièce malgré mon effervescence intérieure, je repère Olive. D'une démarche sûre, majestueuse, je me déplace jusqu'à la fille, lançant une multitude de sorts d'obscurcissement, de détournement d'attention, et des barrières qui empêchent la détection.

Je la regarde dans les yeux, me penche, et lui murmure : « Bonjour, Olive. Veux-tu savoir un secret? »

Olive Hornby, bien connue pour sa passion du commérage, sourit et me demande : « Est-ce un bon secret? »

Je fais de mon mieux pour jouer au charmant et réponds avec un sourire mystérieux : « T'ai-je déjà raconté un secret qui n'est pas à la hauteur? »

Elle rougit un peu et hoche la tête. Dieu, que les moutons sont faciles à manipuler. Je lui explique : « C'est l'histoire étrange, mais vraie, d'une aventure. » Je hausse un sourcil. « Le secret d'une fille qui en mène une autre à sa mort. Il commence avec un Sortilège impardonnable et se termine avec une mémoire effacée. »

Les yeux d'Olive s'illuminent avidement. « Raconte. »

Je lui fais signe de s'approcher et lui souffle dans l'oreille : « _Impero_. »

Oh diable. Je me sens tout stimulé rien qu'en lançant ça. Maintenant, c'est _mon_ ère! Bientôt le monde tremblera devant moi et me craindra! Ils s'inclineront tous devant moi en tant que leur Maître. Pourquoi? Car... "J'suis Voldemorte!" Ouais. Lord Voldemorte. Je crois qu'on est définitivement arrivé à quelque chose. Mais avant que je ne détruise chaque individu et ne prenne possession du monde, je crois qu'il est temps d'introduire Geignarde à ma petite copine, Blinky.

Je sifflote mélodiquement : « Ici, Blinky, Blinky, Blinky... »

* * *

**Note du traducteur : **Je vous conseille fortement d'aller lire la version originale, qui se trouve aussi sur ce site. Les jeux de mots et les anagrammes se traduisent assez mal (comme les traductions officielles de la série Harry Potter nous l'ont prouvé), et la version originale vaut vraiment le coup d'être lue. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une connaissance plus que débutante de l'anglais pour rouler de rire!

J'ai écrit cette traduction pour relever le défi des anagrammes. Comment pouvez-vous me dire à quel point j'ai réussi – ou échoué – ma tâche, si vous ne lisez pas l'original? :)

Un gros merci à mon ami Charles pour le Beta-reading!


End file.
